


Dance With Me

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Shiro/Matt, Body Worship, Camboy Hunk, Dancer Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Keith, Insecurities, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Shiro and Keith are brothers in this one, Tags may be updated later cause im stupid and forget, hunk is an angel, mentions of vehicular accidents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Oh don't you dare look backJust keep your eyes on meI said you're holding backShe said shut up and dance with meThis woman is my destinyShe said oh oh ohShut up and dance with me





	Dance With Me

The blog was Lance's idea, a way for Hunk to become more confident about his appearance. He was skeptical at first, unsure of what the fuck he was doing and only posting pics or gif sets, hiding his face. The comments, though, were almost immediate.

 

His followers praising how he looked, something about "about damn time someone like you got on this site", and loads of people saying how thankful they were that someone with Hunk's body type gave them a confidence boost. It made him swell with pride. 

 

Eventually, he decided to post videos, though not all of them were porn. Some were of him cooking various recipes, which also got a ton of positive comments.

 

One user, though, got his attention. RedxLionx009.   
  
Red, as Hunk had started calling them, only liked certain videos. Usually the cooking ones, or the ones where he complains about his engineering courses. Every so often Red would like one of the porn ones, but that was few and far between. He wasn't sure why, but it intrigued him. Sure, Hunk has his share of followers that like or comment on everything he posts. But Red is the only one that seemed choosy.

 

Hunk checked their profile. There wasn't much to it, only some basic information. They're male, 23, Scorpio, and that was about it. No pics, no videos, nothing.   
  
So, sensibly, Hunk dm'ed him.

 

The conversation goes smoothly, Red is so shy and sweet. Hunk's smitten, and he hasn't even seen his face. Of course, he tells Lance all this the next time he meets up with his best friend.

 

"Hunk, my guy, you gotta ask for a face pic. What if he's a creeper? I don't wanna see you on the next episode of catfish."

 

Hunk frowned, Lance had a point. It  _ was  _ kind of strange that Red would like certain videos. But when he asks Red for a pic that night, he tells him that he really,  _ really _ doesn't want to know what he looks like. Hunk assures Red that he just wants to see, no judgment here. But Red adamantly declined, and immediately logged out.

 

Hunk, of course, tells Lance this while they have Pidge over for game night that weekend. 

 

"See?! I told you it was fishy!" Lance scoffed, flicking popcorn into his mouth.

 

"What was his username again? Not giving your pic away on a camboy blog doesn't exactly make it a catfish." Pidge rolled her eyes. Though, her face lights up with an expression Hunk can't place when he tells her Red's username. She left quickly after that, yelling something about homework and how she had to torment Matt and Shiro.

 

Which was partly true, in her defense. Pidge sprinted back home, kicking her shoes off at the door and barreling upstairs to Keith's room.

 

"Keith holy fuck!" She practically busted his door down.

 

Keith jumped in his chair, squeaking when Pidge spun him around with that shit eating grin she gets when she found out something exciting. Kosmo looked up from where he was laying, but set his head back down when he noticed it was Pidge.

 

"Can't you fucking knock? Like, ever?" Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"You love me. I'm your favorite sister." Pidge grinned wider.

 

".....you're my only sister."

 

"Details. Anyway, guess who I just met?" Pidge wiggled her eyebrows and leaned against his chair.

 

"Mothman? Aliens?" Keith flips his hand and rolled his eyes as he grabbed his drink off his desk. "I swear to god if you're scheming again-"

 

"I met SweetPapa69." there was a sing song tone to her voice.   
  
Keith choked on his drink, fumbling with it before he manages to set it down.   
  
"You what?"

 

"You heard me. Why are you ghosting him? He looked heartbroken!" Pidge put her hands on her hips. "Tell him what you look like!"

 

Keith paled, pushing his hair from his face and dragging his hand down to the scar on his cheek. "No..."

 

"Why not? Keith-"

 

"Pidge, look at me." He gestured to his face, torso, the wheelchair, and what remained of his right leg. "He- fuck, Pidge, I'm ugly. He wouldn't be interested."

 

Her expression softened, and she placed a hand on his. "Bro, come on. He wouldn't care, trust me. He's as much of a sweetheart as he is in his videos."

 

Keith still shakes his head, turning back towards his computer. "I shouldn't have even followed him. Why the fuck am I still even on this site?"

 

"Keith…” Pidge frowned. “You can't let the accident and one bad relationship keep you inside forever. You just, sit here and watch your old dance videos. It's not healthy."

 

Keith doesn't say anything, but his mouth twists. Pidge sighs.

 

"I'm gonna tell him."

 

"Pidge, don't. Please? He can- he can find someone else. It's just a stupid crush, don't worry about it." Keith hears her huff again, and the door shutting quietly. He curled his hand into his tank top, glancing at his computer screen before looking to Kosmo.

 

“Hey, buddy. Should I message him?” Keith smiled a little when the wolf dog boofed quietly.

 

A few days later, Keith decided to message him.

 

 ** _RedxLionx009:_** _hey, sorry. I'm just...super ugly. Lol._

 

Hunk blinked, pleasantly surprised that Red messaged him.

 

**_SweetPapa69:_ ** _ hey man, no big deal. I would still like to see what you look like, though :P but for real. No pressure. _

 

Hunk knows this can't be a catfish, there's no way. They talk more frequently, even though it was mostly Hunk doing the talking, and he doesn't pressure Red into a photo.

 

A month later, at a small party thrown for Lance's birthday, he sees someone sitting near one of the picnic tables, a giant wolf dog at their side. Hunk didn't even notice the wheelchair until he was standing in front of him.

 

Keith glanced up at the sound of footsteps, scowling. "Kosmo is my service dog, yes he's allowed to here, no you can't pet him."

 

Hunk makes a surprised noise, taken aback by the clipped tone, and raised his hands in defense. 

 

"No! I wasn't- I mean he's pretty but I wasn't gonna pet him- I just- oh geez, can i sit next to you?"

 

Keith blinked, his scowl fading away. He looked Hunk over before something like recognition lights up his eyes, and he ducked his head quickly. "U-um...sure..."

 

They talk about this and that, passing the time. Keith doesn't really make eye contact, but Hunk finds the little smile he gets and the quiet laugh to be cute. He wanted to hear more, and how Keith talked, it reminded him of Red.

 

Hunk is surprised when Matt walks over to get Keith, waving to Hunk as they leave.

 

"Wait!"

 

They stop, and Keith turned enough to watch Hunk scribble on a piece of paper.

 

"My phone number." Hunk has to bite back a noise when Keith blushes.

 

"We- we just met." Keith frowns. "You're giving me your number?"

 

Hunk nods, smiling. “You remind me of someone, but I don't want to lose contact with you!”

 

“Hunk, you could just come over. You know where we live.” Matt chuckled at the look Keith got as Shiro joined them.

 

“Hey, Hunk! How's the classes going?” Shiro grinned, clapping Hunk on the shoulder.

 

“Eh, they're going.” Hunk shrugged. “I'm passing at least.”

 

Keith just stared between the three of them, jaw dropping. He didn't get a chance to say anything before Matt wheeled him away, Kosmo trotting next to him.

 

Hunk waved them goodbye, smiling wider to himself as he went to find Lance. He would have to thank Pidge for letting him know who RedxLionx009 was.


End file.
